


Worth It pt. 2

by Katcher



Series: Worth It [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6950758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katcher/pseuds/Katcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel! Enjoy the fluff! By the way, I take prompts!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It pt. 2

It had been a few days since they’d seen more than a few minutes of each other. With Kara’s return, Alex had no reason to be glued to her aunt’s side anymore and it wouldn’t have seemed appropriate for the woman to invite her to hang out either.

So they’d had fleeting glances and a few mumbled pleasantries between Kara’s ramblings and activities.

It was Monday now and Alex was getting ready in her room to head out to her swim camp. She had her one piece on under her camp shirt and khaki shorts. Her Chacos had been pulled onto her feet and she grabbed her whistle as she remembered she needed it while going out the door.

Alex stepped outside to find Astra leaned against her car door and smirked at her as she approached, “Well don’t you look very camp counselor-y.”

“Is that a word?” Was asked playfully as she finally stepped up in front of her and felt the woman reach out and gently grab her hand out of instinct.

“It is now,” Was murmured as she tugged Alex’s hand and pulled her to her. Alex grinned and willingly accepted her kiss as their lips met softly. She entwined their fingers as they kissed and felt Astra squeeze them gently. They pulled apart moments later and Astra pressed a playful kiss to the end of her nose, “Have a great day with sweaty, sticky kids, Lex.”

The girl just rolled her eyes and leaned up quickly to peck the woman’s lips again, “Yeah, yeah. Thanks.”

oooOOooOOooo

After the first week of camp, Alex was really tan, sore, and beyond tired. She wanted nothing more than to fall into her bed when she entered her house on Friday after lunch. And she would have done just that had her phone not beeped as she was changing out of her swim suit.

Astra: Come work out with me?

Alex: I am so tired

She sent the text with a pouty face attached to the end.

Astra: Then come “work out” with me.

She’d attached a winking face and Alex felt her stomach flip. She grinned despite herself.

Alex: You wore me down. I’ll be over in a few.

Astra: Awesome. I’m driving.

Alex grinned. She would love to snuggle up to Astra’s back and wrap her arms around her right now. Alex changed into a comfortable pair of shorts and pulled a university tank top on over her head before heading out of the house and towards Astra.

“You sure Alura isn’t going to kill you for this?” Was asked as she accepted the helmet handed to her.

“I think it might be worth the risk,” She smirked and leaned forward to peck Alex’s lips quickly before they got on the bike, “Hold on.”

Alex wound her arms around the woman without hesitation, “No problem.”

oooOOooOOooo

When Astra parked, Alex took her time unwinding from the woman. Partly because she was so tired and partly because she didn’t want to let her go. When she finally looked around she glanced back at the woman in confusion.

“Where the hell are we?” Was asked and Astra laughed softly as she opened the side compartment of the bike and pulled a blanket out.

“I figured it wouldn’t be fair of me to kick your ass while you’re tired. So,” She gestured in front of them where a small pond was, “I thought you might just want to chill for a while?”

Alex took in her adorable unsure face and smiled before nodding and reaching out for her hand. Astra led them towards the water and spread the blanket out before sitting down and reaching up to pull Alex down beside her.

The girl sank into her side heavily as she wrapped an arm around her waist and Astra couldn’t even begin to pretend to care. She grabbed the hand that had landed on her knee and entwined their fingers together, “You’re tan.”

“I am. I’m surprised I didn’t burn to hell and back. I forgot sunblock at least three days out of the five,” Astra laughed gently and pressed a soft kiss into Alex’s hair.

“You smell like chlorine,” Was whispered against her head and the girl made like she was going to pull away, “Who said I didn’t like it?” Was asked as she held her in place against her body.

Alex picked their joined hands up and gently ran the fingers of her other hand over Astra’s knuckles. The woman watched her as she did so and could feel a smile growing on her face. The girl then turned her face up and pressed a soft kiss to her jaw line. Astra bent to bring their lips together and felt Alex respond to her kiss immediately.

It was later, when the sun was starting to set, that Astra squeezed Alex gently. She’d pulled her to sit between her legs at one point and the girl was leaned back against her chest with Astra’s arms wrapped around her.

“We should probably get going, Lex,” The girl nodded but maneuvered herself so she was on her knees facing the woman.

“You’re probably right,” Was said softly before she leaned forward and brought her lips to Astra’s. The woman responded by wrapping her arms around her body and pulling her even closer to her. Alex settled straddling her after a moment without breaking the kiss and brought her hands up to tangle in her hair. 

“What happened to let’s go?” Was asked playfully as the woman leaned forward and peppered kisses along Alex’s jaw gently.

“Well, if you’re going to tell everybody that we went kick-boxing, you should probably look at least a little worn out,” Was said casually as she twisted a lock of hair around her fingers. Astra’s eyes widened after the girl’s words sank in and she smirked.

“Hmm, you might be right,” Alex giggled and leaned forward to kiss her again. It was passionate, all crashing lips and teeth. The girl moaned when she felt Astra’s tongue trace her bottom lip and the woman took advantage and slipped her tongue into her mouth earning a small whimper from the girl.

Alex pushed gently and fell with the woman. Astra landed on her back with the girl propped above her and Alex’s hair acted as a curtain around them. She leaned forward quickly to capture her lips again and Alex caught her hands and held them up on either side of the woman’s head.

Astra took her chance and rolled them so she was above the girl and Alex laughed softly as she did so before Astra was kissing her again and she could do nothing but moan into her mouth. She tangled her hands into brunette curls and tugged gently earning a moan from Astra as well.

They snapped out of their little bubble when a car roared by on the road and a few teenage boys yelled out something profane. Astra sat back and cupped Alex’s cheek as the girl looked up at her breathing heavily.

“Now we should probably go,” She slipped off of the girl and held her hands out to pull her up, “You know, before someone thinks Alura is out here having her way with some twenty something?”

Alex scrunched her face up, “Oh, gross,” Was mumbled out.

“I’m actually a little relieved to hear you say that,” Was said as Astra picked up the blanket and Alex caught her hand.

“Why?” Astra shrugged and made a hand motion, “I don’t like you because of what you look like. Not that you aren’t completely gorgeous. Because you totally are,” Astra blushed softly and looked away for a moment, “I like you because you’re you. Because you like to throw paint in the back yard, and because you like old movies and ice cream, and because you totally kicked my ass at pool sword fighting,” Astra laughed then and tangled her fingers with Alex’s and brought their hands to her lips to press a soft kiss to her fingers.

“Thank you, Lex.”

oooOOooOOooo

Everything was quiet when Astra pulled into the garage and Alex stepped off of the bike. She grabbed the woman’s hand and pulled her with her towards her front door, “Lex, baby, your mom.”

Alex’s stomach did summersaults at the term of endearment, not that she would ever admit that to anyone. She just shook her head and pulled the woman with her, “She’s out of town for a business trip.”

Alex stopped at her front door and turned back to face the woman with her back to the door. Astra grinned and brought her hand up to cup her cheek gently, “Someone is sleepy,” Alex tried to glare but failed miserably in her tired state and Astra rubbed her thumb back and forth over her cheek bone gently, “I’m sorry I kept you out so late like this.”

“Don’t apologize,” Was whispered out as Alex reached forward and caught her shirt in her hands. She tugged gently and the woman leaned forward and kissed her softly, “Good night.”

“Good night, Lex.”

oooOOooOOooo

Alex woke the next morning to the sun shining through her window and the feeling of Kara jumping onto her bed.

“I’m almost positive I locked the door,” Was grumbled out.

“I had a key made years ago,” Alex peaked out from under her blankets to shoot the girl a look before burrowing back into her bed, “Come on. Let’s go do something.”

“I’m tired,” Kara was silent.

“Why?”

“Because of camp?”

“Then why did you go work out with Aunt Astra last night?”

“The tired didn’t hit me until I got still,” She was pretty close to being found out and had to make sure Kara couldn’t see her face. They could always tell when the other was lying, “Would you please get off of me. Your knee is in my bladder.”

Kara slipped off of the bed and stood at the foot before jerking her blankets off of her, “Pleeeeease, Alex?”

“Fine. What do you want to do?”

oooOOooOOooo

It turned out that Kara wanted to shop. And when Kara wanted to shop, you’d better just cancel any plans you might have had for the entire day. The girl could shop for hours upon hours and never get tired of it. Alex, on the other hand, hated it. She complained the entire time. Not that it dampened Kara’s mood any.

When Kara was trying on her millionth outfit in that one store alone, Alex’s phone beeped letting her know she had a text.

Astra: Has she killed you yet? 

Alex: Funny. 

Astra: Sorry, Lex. She asked me to go and I fed her something about having work to do. So I guess this could potentially be my fault.

Alex: Hmm. So what you’re saying is you owe me one right?

Astra: I suppose I could owe you one.

Alex grinned and looked up when Kara stepped out, “You look great,” It was one of her generic responses whenever she had to shop with the girl. She swapped them up so Kara wouldn’t notice right off the bat. The blonde grinned and stepped back into the dressing room to try on more clothes.

Alex: She’s tried on three warehouses worth of clothes.

Astra: Why do you think I didn’t come?

Alex laughed softly and fed Kara another line when she stepped out again. She shook her head as she looked back down at her phone.

Alex: Yeah, you so owe me one.

oooOOooOOooo

Alex was half asleep on a pool float when she heard her gate open. She didn’t move expecting it to be Kara and opened her eyes a few moments later when nothing was said.

Astra was stood near the edge of the pool smirking down at her and the girl just gestured for her to come closer.

“Maybe later, Lex. Come with me somewhere?” The girl looked up at her again and saw her grinning face and caved immediately. She slipped off of the float and climbed out of the pool before looking up at the woman who reached out and brushed some hair out of her face.

“And where are we going?”

“That’s a surprise. So hurry up,” Alex rolled her eyes playfully, “And I suggest old jeans and a shirt that may or may not get ruined?” Alex furrowed her eyebrows but laughed and ran upstairs to change out of her swimsuit anyway.

She came back out of the house and Astra held her hand out. She took it quickly and followed the woman to her bike, “Should I be worried?” Was asked jokingly.

“Always, darling.”

oooOOooOOooo

“We’re gonna play paintball?” Was asked as they finally parked and Astra nodded just as excited as the girl was, “Awesome.”

After they’d suited up, been given the rundown of the rules, and armed, they were released into the arena. They took off running in opposite directions to find decent coverage before the buzzer sounded announcing the start of the game.

Alex crouched down behind a large boulder and familiarized herself with the gun before looking around her cover and then darting quickly to the left behind a small shed. A pink paint ball splattered on the wall just as she ran past and she grinned as she leaned back against her hiding spot.

“You’ll have to be quicker than that, Inze!”

“Don’t tempt me, Danvers!” Was yelled back and Alex laughed. She leaned out slightly to see Astra running across the field now and shot only to miss by a few inches, “Nice try!”

She rolled her eyes and rolled for her next cover. This was going to take a while.

oooOOooOOooo

Eventually, the owners had had to shut their game down. Neither of them had shot each other and neither of them would admit defeat either. When the voice over the intercom asked for them to disarm and leave, they both laughed and stripped out of the gear before heading back to the parking lot.

Alex caught Astra as they neared the bike and pulled her hand so she faced her. She then leaned up and caught her lips with her own, “Thank you.”

“Thank you,” Was murmured back before she kissed her again softly.

oooOOooOOooo

Alex was dead tired after swim camp on Tuesday. Kara was visiting Cat, who her parents thought was just her friend, and Eliza was off on business again. She pulled her phone out and texted Astra.

Alex: How much terrible hinting would it take for me to get you to come cuddle with me while I watch reruns of How It’s Made?

Astra: Start and we’ll see

Alex laughed and shook her head but responded anyway.

Alex: I’m so tired

Astra: Aww, get some sleep.

Alex rolled her eyes.

Alex: I’m kind of cold.

Astra: I’m sure your mother keeps extra blankets in the house?

Alex: I could really use some company.

Astra: I’m sure I could convince Alura to let you keep Krypto?

Alex: I could really use a hug?

Astra: I’m at your front door, Lex. Come let me in.

Alex grinned and got up. She opened the door and was immediately gathered into a massive hug. The girl smiled and buried her face into brunette curls as Astra lifted her just slightly off of the ground so she could step into the house and kick the door shut. She turned for a moment to click the lock back into place before turning and scooping Alex into her arms causing her to let out a small yelp.

“Come on, Sleepy Beauty. I’ll be your big spoon,” Alex laughed and looped her arms around the woman’s neck as she walked them towards the living room where the TV was already on. They situated with Astra against Alex’s back and the woman wrapped an arm around her waist and felt Alex tangle their fingers together.

“Thanks,” Was whispered out and Astra leaned forward and kissed the back of her head.

“No thanks necessary,” Was whispered into her hair and Alex let out a small yawn. Astra lifted her arm as Alex rolled towards her and then resettled facing the woman with her arms around her, “You good now?” Was asked playfully but Alex just nodded and pressed her face into the woman’s neck, “Are you going to fall asleep on me?”

“Maybe,” Was mumbled out but Astra could feel her hand still tracing circles against her stomach and figured she was at least still partially awake anyway. She gently ran her fingers through Alex’s hair and could feel the girl relaxing farther into her hold. She just held her as she fell asleep and figured she’d get up early enough that no one would know she’d been out all night.

When Alex finally succumbed to sleep, Astra leaned forward and pressed her lips to her forehead gently, “Good night, darling.”

oooOOooOOooo

Alex woke to soft touches on her face and opened her eyes slowly to see Astra looking back at her, “I’m thinking that’s your phone’s alarm trying to wake you up, Lex,” Was said softly and Alex finally realized that her phone was ringing. She reached into the pocket of her sleep shorts and turned it off before looking back towards the woman who was still lightly tracing her face with her fingers.

“I really didn’t mean to fall asleep on you,” Was said sheepishly.

“It’s okay. Had I wanted to leave, I would have. I watched you fall asleep, baby. I knew what I was getting myself in to,” Alex grinned and sat back a few moments later to rub at her face and stretch. Astra sat up as well, “I’ll see you later, Lex,” She pecked the girl’s lips quickly before slipping out of the house so she could be home when everyone started getting up.

oooOOooOOooo

Astra: My sister thinks I’m a floozy.. Her words not mine.

Alex had checked her phone at lunch to see this text. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she texted back.

Alex: And why would she think that?

Astra: Because, apparently, I did the walk of shame this morning

Alex snorted and then had to make up a joke for one of the kids who had asked her what was funny.

Alex: Ahh. They were up that early?

Astra: Apparently they had plans for today. But she let me know what she thought of my “ways”

Alex stopped herself from laughing again.

Alex: And what “ways” are we talking about?

Astra: Apparently I’m too old to be having a one night stand or be out bar crawling. She thinks it’s time that I find a nice man and settle down and pop out some kids.

Alex stared at her phone for a moment before getting up and excusing herself from the lunch group. When she was far enough away, she called the woman and waited for her to pick up.

“Hello?” Alex could hear that she was trying to hide how upset she actually was and sighed.

“Screw her, Ash,” She heard the woman sigh, “She doesn’t get to decide what you do, baby. That’s for you to decide. Even if you want to bar crawl and have one night stands.”

“I know you’re right. But she’s my sister and.. I don’t know,” Alex frowned.

“How do I make you feel better?”

“Send me a picture of you for starters?”

“Why?” She asked in confusion.

“Because I want to paint you and you don’t stay still for more than a few minutes at a time,” Was laughed out. Alex giggled softly as well, “And maybe let me know when you’re home and cuddle with me?”

“That I can do.”

oooOOooOOooo

Alex had texted Astra as soon as she was home and then headed upstairs to take her swimsuit off and pull on a pair of comfortable shorts and a tank top. She heard a knock as she came back downstairs and opened the door to see the woman on the other side. The girl reached out, grabbed her hand, and pulled her inside before closing the door back.

Alex then leaned up on her toes and brought her lips to the woman’s. Astra laughed softly against her and wound her arms around the girl to brace her from falling as she kissed her back. When they finally pulled apart, Astra rested her forehead against Alex’s and breathed in deeply.

“I definitely feel better,” Was murmured quietly and Alex trailed her fingers through dark curls, “How was your day?”

“It was fine,” Was mumbled against the woman’s lips as she leaned forward and reconnected their lips once again, “It’s better now.”

“That was pretty cheesy, Lex,” The girl just shrugged as she nosed against the woman’s jaw and felt Astra smiling, “What are you doing?”

“I’m trying to make you feel better,” Was replied playfully and Astra giggled and tightened her hold on the girl and pulled her closer.

“You do that just by being here.”

“Now who’s cheesy?”

oooOOooOOooo

Astra texted Alex the next evening after camp was over for the day.

Astra: Are you home?

Alex: Umm. Yeah?

Astra looked at her phone funnily.

Astra: Something wrong?

Alex: It’s nothing big.

Okay, now the woman was a little worried.

Astra: Should I come see what isn’t so big?

Alex: No.. I’m fine.

Alex hoped the woman would let it go.

Astra: Lex, I swear. What’s wrong?

Alex: Nothing, Ash.

Astra: Well then, can I come bring you something?

Alex: Maybe tomorrow?

Astra: Alex Danvers. What the hell happened?

Astra: I’m coming in.

Alex sighed and heard her front door open. The woman stepped into the living room where she was and looked at her, “What’s wrong?”

Alex didn’t look up from her phone and shook her head, “I told you I was fine.”

“If you’re fine, why won’t you look at me?” Was asked as Astra stood in front of where the girl was sat on the couch, “Alexandra?”

The girl took a deep breath and finally looked up at her. Astra gasped and dropped to her knees on the floor in front of the girl, “Baby, what happened?” Alex had a large gash on her cheekbone and the surrounding skin had bruised a deep purple.

“Umm. I wouldn’t let some guy pick one of the kids up because his name wasn’t on the approved list and he went ballistic,” She watched Astra’s eyes flash and reached for her hand, “I’m okay.”

“You’re not okay, Lex,” Was whispered as she brought her hand up and gently touched the girl’s cheek. Alex flinched even though she tried not to and Astra pulled her hand back quickly, “I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s okay.”

“No part of this is okay,” Was mumbled as the woman continued to map out the bruise on the girl’s cheek, “What the hell was he thinking? I’ll fucking kill him,” Alex’s eyes widened then and she brought her hands up and cupped Astra’s cheeks.

“Hey, woah, slow down there,” She gently brushed her thumbs back and forth over Astra’s cheek bones, “He’s been arrested on assault charges. He’ll get what’s coming to him.”

“It doesn’t change the fact that I want to have a word with him,” Alex had a feeling that had Astra had a word with him, he may not have been seen again and shivered softly, “Oh, baby. Come here,” Was said as she wound her arms around Alex and pulled her into her body, “Did you have someone look at that?”

“Yeah, sure,” Was said and Astra looked at her with a raised eyebrow, “One of the kids looked at it and said scars were cool?”

“Okay, so I’m going to take you to the hospital, because that needs stitches.”

“Ohh, come on. I hate hospitals.”

“I don’t care. Come on.”

oooOOooOOooo

Alex had needed four stitches in the end and had pouted the entire time they examined, numbed, and stitched her up. They were now making their way towards Alex’s car, which Astra had suggested rather than Alex trying to pull a helmet on over her face.

“Hey,” Was called out softly and the woman looked over at her, “Will you drive? Whatever the hell they gave me just kicked in and I’m going to fall asleep standing up,” Was said and Astra laughed as the girl swayed a little on her feet. That was some strong shit.

“Sure, baby,” She reached out to steady the girl and ended up just scooping her up in her arms. Alex sighed as she did so and Astra dropped a kiss to her forehead, “I’ve got you.”

oooOOooOOooo

Astra swore under her breath as she pulled up and saw her sister outside on the porch. It was late, why the hell was Alura out there? The woman took a breath before stepping out of the car and having her sister already firing off questions.

“Woah, calm down. One at a time, Al,” She rounded the car as she spoke, “Why are you out here?”

“Eliza called me when she couldn’t get Alex’s phone and I then of course couldn’t find her. Why do you have her?” Astra opened the door and unbuckled the girl’s seatbelt before slipping one arm behind her back and the other under her knees and lifting her from the car, “And how the hell did you pick her up so easily?”

Astra just smirked at that and closed the car door back with her hip, “She got in an altercation with a parent earlier today and I insisted on taking her to have her face seen about. I assumed she’d already told her mother or I would have called,” Alura had stepped closer and finally saw the girl’s face.

“Why is she asleep? Did he hit her that hard?”

“No, they gave her something and it knocked her out,” Astra said and shifted on her feet. While Alex wasn’t exactly heavy, Astra still didn’t have any desire to stand there for an hour holding her up, “So, I’m going to take her home-” She was cut off.

“We can’t leave her alone. Just bring her inside,” Alex groaned then like she might wake up before snuggling into the woman holding her and sighing. Astra had to stop herself from grinning, no matter how adorable the girl was right now.

“I’m sure she’d be more comfortable in her own house. I’ll stay with her,” Astra said it like it was the hardest thing for her to have to do and Alura nodded after a moment.

“Are you sure?” The woman just nodded and finally got her sister to leave before entering Alex’s house with the girl in her arms. She carried her upstairs and found her room easily before placing her down in the bed. Astra then took a seat in the lounge chair in the corner of the room to make sure that Alex slept okay.

A moment later, the girl opened her eyes slightly and held her arm out, “Ash?” Was murmured and Astra stepped over to her.

“Yeah, darling. I’m right here,” Alex just grabbed her hand and tugged gently and Astra gave in almost immediately and laid down on her side facing the girl. Alex then scooted towards her and snuggled in against her, “Good night.”

oooOOooOOooo

Alex woke with a dull ache in her cheek and a warm presence holding her close. She opened her eyes to see Astra’s beautiful face in front of her and smiled softly before leaning forward and kissing the end of her nose. 

The woman scrunched her nose up but didn’t wake and Alex smirked and nuzzled her nose against the woman’s. Astra swiped at her face then and Alex leaned forward again and nipped lightly on her jaw bone. The woman’s eyes blinked open slowly then and she smiled lazily as she hugged the girl closer to her.

“How do you feel?” Was mumbled into dark hair and Alex snuggled even closer.

“I feel great,” Astra felt the girl nuzzle her face against her neck and grinned softly, “Thank you.”

“Always,” Was murmured softly as she ran her hand over Alex’s back in circles, “I should probably get going though, Lex. Before Al ends up over here beating your door down.”

“Why would she?” Was asked in confusion and Astra laughed.

“Man, you really were out of it last night,” Alex just stared, “She was looking for you when we pulled up because you didn’t answer your mother’s calls. And I graciously offered to stay over here so you wouldn’t have to deal with overbearing “Mama Bear” while Kara isn’t there to run damage control.”

“Oh,” Was said after a moment when she could think of nothing else to say. Astra laughed and leaned up before throwing a leg over the girl’s waist and bending to kiss her gently. Alex grinned up at her afterwards and looped her arms around the woman’s neck to pull her back down into another kiss.

“I really do have to go now,” Was whispered as the woman trailed kisses along Alex’s jaw and made no move to pull away. The girl didn’t mind in the least and turned her head to catch the woman’s lips again in a more passionate kiss.

“Mm, maybe you should,” Was murmured in response as Alex bit gently at her jaw line and Astra growled playfully at her for it, “You know, before your sister comes over here to check on us. I’m pretty sure she knows how to get it even with the door locked.”

Astra groaned and leaned her forehead on Alex’s shoulder before sitting back, “I’ll see you later, Lex,” She leaned down and pecked her lips once more before climbing off of the girl. She started towards the door and stopped in the doorway long enough to throw a wink over her shoulder before she was gone.

oooOOooOOooo

Alex; Do you like softball?

The question was completely out of the blue and the woman stared at her phone for a few moments.

Astra: Yes.. Why?

Alex: Because I was sort of drafted for the adult team and I thought you might want to come watch me?

Astra grinned at the response.

Astra: Of course. What position are you playing?

Alex: you’ll have to come and find out ;)

oooOOooOOooo

When the next Saturday rolled around, Astra was up early to attend Alex’s game. She laughed as soon as she saw the girl’s jersey, “The Midvale Misfits?”

“Hey, I didn’t pick the name,” Was whined out playfully as she stood off the side of the field talking with the woman. She had on a pair of white softball pants, a red jersey with white writing, and a pair of white and red striped socks. 

They looked up when someone called Alex’s name and Astra glanced at her, “You’d better go. I’ll be watching,” Alex rolled her eyes but smirked nonetheless and walked off towards the dugout. 

When it was finally time for the game to start, the Midvale team made their way out to the pitcher’s mound and huddled for a moment before chanting something and dispersing into the field. Alex was the only one left on the mound and Astra smirked. She watched as Alex waved the umpire off signaling that she didn’t need a warm up pitch and the first batter stepped forward.

“This is an adult league, princess!” Was taunted from the other dugout and Astra watched Alex just smirk. It seemed to fuel her rather than tick her off.

Astra then watched closely. Alex seemed calm. She stared at her batter for a long moment before a burst of movement shot out of her and the ball was leaving her hand in a perfect strike. There weren’t any more insults being thrown then. Alex caught the ball as her catcher threw it back and retook her stance again before pitching two more strikes and having her first out.

The woman had to admit, she was impressed. Alex seemed to have so much control and it was so effortless. The second batter hit a high ball to right field which was caught and the third batter was tagged out at first after hitting a grounder towards shortstop. 

When Alex stepped up to bat, one of her teammates had already been tagged out, one had struck out, and one was on first, “It’s their clean up, back it up a little,” Alex smirked, perfect. She waited for her pitch and then laid down the most beautiful bunt before taking off for first. She had stepped on the bag before the ball was even thrown and her teammate had made it safely to second as well.

They ended the inning with one run in the lead over the other team. At the start of the fourth inning, the Midvale team was winning three to two and Alex was pitching again. If Astra had been impressed before, she was really impressed now. Alex had gotten loosened up and seemed to be able to just throw the ball where she wanted it. If she’d noticed a favor of high balls, she threw those. If they like low ones, she threw those. The girl was really something.

The third batter caught a low ball perfectly resulting in a one run homerun and the fourth batter was struck out quickly to end the inning.

Alex’s teammates had loosened up quite a bit too and they were getting some pretty great hits. Astra had watched Alex bunt three times now and knew the girl had to be planning something. She had too much arm strength not to.

And it seemed that Alex may get to show that strength now. She stepped up to the plate with two team mates on base already and one out against them.

“Bring it in!” Was called out and Alex smirked yet again. Just as she wanted. The first two balls came in high and she didn’t swing, but the third was perfect and Alex squared her feet before swinging with all that she had. The ball soared high and fast and left the ball park. She could hear chants of “Danvers!” From home plate where her team was waiting for her and was lifted up as she made it home.

They won the game as Alex struck out the last batter and Astra watched as their first baseman threw the girl over his shoulder while the team cheered. Alex was laughing and when he finally sat her down, Astra saw the biggest smile she’d ever seen on the girl’s face.

After Alex made it out of the dugout and through the crowd of people telling her congrats, she found Astra waiting for her. Alex smiled and Astra laughed at her, “That was pretty amazing, Lex.”

“Thanks,” The girl actually blushed and Astra found it adorable.

“Come on, ‘princess’, I’ll buy you an ice cream,” Alex glared but took the outstretched hand and allowed the woman to lead her to the parking lot. She was pulled against the woman as they reached her bike and Alex looked up in question, “By the way, that was so hot.”

oooOOooOOooo

Alex had been out of town for a week and then Astra had had to leave just before Alex got back for another week. They hadn’t seen each other in what felt like forever and both of them were pretty cranky about it.

They had texted constantly and talked on the phone any time Kara or her family weren’t around. Astra had smiled just being able to hear Alex’s voice and Alex had wanted nothing more than to see Astra’s face in person.

Alex received a text on Sunday and almost squealed when she read it.

Astra: I just got home and no one is here. Kara isn’t there right?

Alex: no she’s not here, she and Alura are shopping.

Alex heard a knock a moment later and opened the door before lunging forward into Astra’s hug. The woman held her tightly and kicked the door closed as they stood in the hallway holding each other like their lives depended on it.

“Remember when we said this relationship may not even work out?” Was asked playfully and Alex laughed too. She finally pulled back far enough to see Astra’s face and smiled widely.

“I missed you a lot more than I want to admit to any sane human,” Astra laughed in response and kissed the girl quickly.

“I know how you feel,” Her lips were captured again in another kiss and she smiled against the girl’s lips, “God, I love you.”

Alex didn’t tense up or freeze like she’d assumed she would when she first heard those words from the other woman. The girl just felt herself relax even further and felt the words tumble out of her mouth with ease.

“I love you too, Ash.”


End file.
